Viper
by Portal-girl
Summary: *ch. 3 up* Liana is going to die in a week. She writes a list of things to do before she dies. She soon discovers why her mother left. Liana is a deadly viper demon. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I do, however, own Liana.  
  
Notes: This is not a list. It is about a girl named Liana who's supposed to die. Liana is 16 and she's obsessed with YYH. She loves anything Anime. The story will explain everything. Enjoy.  
  
Viper  
  
"What's wrong with me doctor?" asked Liana. "I have bad news Li," said the doctor, "There's a fatal chemical in your blood. It's finally gotten to the point where it's deadly. That's why you've been getting these headaches. You will die at exactly midnight, this Saturday night." Tears filled Liana's eyes. "I don't want to die," she said. "I'm sorry," said the doctor, "But there's nothing we can do. However, your birth mother can help you." "But I don't know where to find my mother," Liana complained. "Your father will help you find her," the doctor said.  
  
Liana sat on her bed. Tears streamed down her face. Then her father walked in. "Are you alright, Li?" he asked. "I need to find my birth mother." Liana said. "I'm not sure where she is," her father said, "But I know someone who does. I'll take you to her on Wednesday."  
  
Liana woke up early. It was Monday. "Dad never keeps his promises," she said to herself, "So I'll make a list of things to do before I die."  
  
1.Do something really big at school.  
  
Liana walked into the classroom. Her light brown hair fell in loose curls to her shoulders. Her unusual amber-colored eyes glittered slightly. She wore a light blue shirt, a green plaited skirt that went to her knees, a denim jacket, and black shoes. Her backpack was unusually heavy.  
  
Liana sat in the cafeteria. A bunch of snobby cheerleaders walked up to her. (AN: I have nothing against cheerleaders. As a matter of fact, I know a few who are very nice) "Where's your 'I love ugly guys' shirt?" asked one. "Where's yours?" Liana retorted. "I don't have one," the cheerleader replied. Then she noticed the backpack. "What's in the bag?" she asked. Liana smiled and pulled out a large can of cheese whiz. "What's that for?" asked the cheerleader. "This," said Liana as she sprayed cheese all over the snobby cheerleaders. The head cheerleader grabbed a large bowl of pudding and threw it. It missed Liana and hit the quarterback. Then he covered a nerd in spaghetti. "Food fight!" yelled some unimportant kid. Everyone began flinging food. Even the teachers!  
  
It was late. Liana changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Tears formed in her amber eyes. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
AN: I hope you all like the story so far. It will get better. R/R and tell me what you think. Ja mata! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Viper  
  
~*~Tuesday~*~  
  
2. Befriend someone.  
  
Liana woke up early. She put on her Reikai Tentei t-shirt, a pink kimono style skirt and white sneakers.  
  
Liana approached an empty table and sat down. She remembered the food fight yesterday and giggled. "May we sit here?" asked a calm voice. Liana nodded. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Then she realized that someone else was there. She turned to face Kayko, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan. Liana stared at them. "But you're Anime," she said, "How did you get here?" "We've always lived here," said Kayko. "I don't believe it!" said Liana, "I wonder why I didn't notice you guys until now." "Ya never know," said Yusuke.  
  
P.E. was Liana's favorite class. Except for the teacher. Liana was pulling an A in that class. She had never liked working in groups though. But today, she had to. She was paired up with Kurama. They had to work together to pass the extra large obstacle course. Liana climbed the forty- foot-high wall, followed by Kurama. Then they repelled downward and helped each other across the very thin board over a fifty-foot pit. They rolled across the large net and then went through the tires. Liana nearly fell off the small tree trunks, but Kurama grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. They were the first ones to finish. "Well done," said the teacher, "I should put two together more often."  
  
Liana tried to open her locker for the twentieth time. "Stupid locker!" she muttered. She opened the locker. "Finally," she said. Then someone closed the locker. Liana turned to face Kurama. He was smiling. If looks could kill. Liana opened her locker once more and pulled out her small backpack. "Why did you do that?" she asked Kurama. "To get your attention," was the reply. Liana glared at Kurama. "Would you like a ride home?" he asked. "I have a car," Liana replied, "But thanks anyway." Then Liana remembered that her dad had dropped her off. "Crap!" she said. "What?" asked Kurama. "My dad dropped me off this morning because my car wouldn't start," Liana said. She followed Kurama to the parking lot. Kurama got into a white convertible. "This is your car?" Liana asked. Kurama nodded and she got in.  
  
Kurama stopped in front of Liana's house. "Question," said Liana, "Why did you drive by my house five times before stopping?" "No reason," said Kurama as he drove away. Liana shook her head and walked inside. 'I guess I made a few friends today,' she thought, 'Five, to be exact.' Liana stopped. There was a small piece of paper on top of her backpack. She read the piece of paper and dropped it. It was Kurama's phone number. Liana had already gotten Kayko and Botan's numbers, but the guys didn't give her theirs. 'He can't possibly.' Liana shrugged away the thought. 'He's probably just trying to be nice.'  
  
AN: Be honest, did you guys like that chapter? Gomen, I was planning on making it longer, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. R/R please. Ja mata! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
Notes: I'm eating sweet snow. You know what that means? SUGAR HIGH!!! This chapter will be fun to write.  
  
Viper ch. 3  
  
~*~Wednesday~*~  
  
3. Find real mom.  
Liana put on a camouflage t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. She then left.  
  
Liana was in the park. Her father had told her that she would meet the one who knew her mother there. Botan and Kurama walked up. "Hey," said Liana. "Can you help us?" asked Botan, "We're looking for a girl named Tanakishi." "That's me," said Liana, "My last name is Tanakishi." "Then you're Litana's daughter," said Kurama. "Who?" asked Liana. "Come with us," said Botan.  
  
They were in a large clearing in the Makai forest. "Who dares trespass on my territory?" A young woman with pale green skin, amber eyes, and light green hair jumped out of the trees. "Nice to see you again," said Kurama. Litana smirked. "Who's the little girl?" she asked. "I am not little!" screamed Liana. Just because she was no taller than Hiei, didn't give people the right to call her a little girl. "She must be Hiei's," said Litana. Kurama, Botan, and Liana burst out laughing. "If I were Hiei's daughter," Liana said, "I would not be living in Ningenkai." "Alright," said Litana, "Who are you?" "My name is Liana Tanakishi." Litana's eyes softened. "So," she said, "You've finally decided to come find me." Liana nodded. "I know why," said Litana, "You don't want your blood to kill you." "Whatever is in my blood will kill me in a few days," Liana said. "The only thing in your veins," said Litana, "Is your own blood." "What do you mean?" asked Liana. "Your demon blood is finally taking over." Liana stared at her mother. "You really are a demon?" she asked. Litana nodded. "You're no ordinary demon," said Kurama, "You're a viper demon." "And you're going to stay here and train until all your human blood is gone," Litana said, "Let's get to work."  
  
Liana had been training for three days. She had gotten rid of most of her human blood. She only had one month left of training. She was practicing summoning her spirit energy, when she heard a twig snap. She turned and came face-to-face with Hiei. Liana fell backwards. "Don't you ever do that again!" she yelled. Hiei couldn't help but laugh a little. Liana threw a ball of spirit energy at him and knocked him into a tree. "The only one who's ever done that before was." Hiei was cut off. "Hi Hiei," said Litana. "Litana," Hiei finished. "Have you met my daughter?" Litana smirked. "She just knocked me into a tree," Hiei said. "You guys know each other?" Liana asked. Litana and Hiei turned slightly red. "Let's just say, we were very close," said Litana. Liana shook her head and walked off to train some more.  
  
"Concentrate your energy," said Litana. "I'm trying!" whined Liana. "Try harder!" Litana barked. "I'm trying my hardest!" shouted Liana, "Why are you being so hard on me anyway? I'm going to die tonight unless I can get rid of my human blood, and you keep yelling at me to try harder! You're worse than Genkai ever was!" A gigantic blast of green energy sprayed from Liana's hand and burned up several large trees. "Did I do that?" she asked. Litana started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Botan, "Oh my goodness!" Kurama and Hiei walked in. "What happened?" asked Hiei. "That's what I'd like to know," Liana said. Kurama handed her a mirror. Liana still had the same amber eyes, but there was a bit of green around the edges. Her hair was the same, except a lot darker. And fangs were sticking out of her mouth. Liana screamed. "What happened?" she asked. "Your human blood is gone," said Litana, "And that means you are now full viper demon." Litana stared at her reflection once more. She felt strong arms grab her. Then she felt warm lips on hers. When Liana opened her eyes. She stared into the emerald green eyes of Kurama. Hiei, Litana, and Botan were laughing so hard they had trouble breathing. Liana opened her mouth to ask what was so funny. Then she noticed Kurama's arms still wrapped around her. "What's going on?" Liana asked cautiously. "Kurama just kissed you," said Botan. The others had finally recovered from their giggle-fit. "Why?" asked Liana. "Because I like you," said Kurama. "So that's why you've been acting so nice to me," Liana said. Kurama smiled and nodded. Liana turned to her mother. "What do I do now?" she asked. "Bite someone," said Litana with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Liana walked into the gym. No one was there but the teacher. No one liked him, so Liana was going to bite him. She snuck up behind the teacher. Her teeth penetrated the soft flesh of the neck. The teacher fell limp. He was dead. Liana ran back to the clearing as fast as she could. She reached in a minute. "Since when could I go that fast?" Liana wondered out loud. "Since your viper blood took over." Liana turned to face Litana. "I bit the P.E. teacher," she said. "Now you know about your venom," said Litana, "Your training is complete." "That's it?" asked Liana. "That's it," said Litana, "You can go home now. See ya around little girl." "See ya around, Litana."  
  
AN: Now, wasn't that nice? I know I liked it. Liana completed her list. She's a viper demon and Kurama likes her. What happens when Koenma and the others find out? Boy will they be surprised! Ja ne! 


End file.
